lord of pokemon
by General of the Nazguls
Summary: ash is getting married but arceus ruines it with ergent news. before henows it he is in middle earth with his freinds again helping frodo to mount domm with a unusual zoroark that can talk.


Rangers apprentice will's apprentice

Chapter 1

Will look up to see the crimson evening sky from tug's saddle he'd been traveling for a day to the annual rangers gathering. Ebony was playing at Tug's feet. It had been 5 year since nihon-ja but he couldn't get over the name that he got "cho-cho" he mumbled under his breath "butterfly" he grinned. It was dark when he reached the grounds. All the rangers were sitting around the fire

''Ah Will you made it "said the familiar voice of his mentor halt "hello'' said will'' did I miss anything.'' He continued as he joined his colleges in the circle ''of course no said Crowley '' we were just about to start. Any way first I would like to congratulate Damian just join our ranks. I'm sorry to announce a loss Halt is retiring.'' There was dead silence as Halt started his speech. Will head drop with sadness he was going to miss halt dearly. "So ''continued Crowley with a hint of sadness "Damien is taking over … Seacliff while will is taking over Redmont.

The roar was deifying as rangers and apprentices were cheering, even halt was smiling but the happiest was Will. The thought of being able to see Baron Arald, Rodney but most of his new wife Alice whom he married 3 month ago. Even Tug and Ebony seemed exited .That night he struggled to sleep with the thought of going back to Redmont kept haunting him. The next morning Will woke up and packs his things in less than an hour and started on the road to Redmont. Along the road he saw a group of farmer but 1 in particular caught his eye. She had raven black hair and piercing green eyes that almost drilled in you she had a strange wild beauty to her will also noticed she was quit muscular. At the hut in witch will spent his training with halt it brought so many memories as an apprentice. 3 days after arriving will rode to the castle for the selecting of apprentices. In the room where he was chosen by halt as an apprentice consoled by his cloak he watched as 7 15 year olds walked in the room with nervous expressions. As will look around he saw a girl who looked strangely familiar. It wasn't until the craft masters along with Alice who had taken the diplomatic role when Lady Pauline retired arrived that he recognised the girl he saw on the road. Slowly the children disappeared in to apprentaship only 2 remained a girl named Sophere and the girl who he saw on the road who was named Blizara. Finally Alice chose Sophere which left Blizara who was standing with her head down low. The baron asked her what her abilities were. ''Climbing "she replied which was the same answer that he gave when he was chosen. Blizara look almost as if she was going to cry when all the craft masters said no. then will stepped out of the shadows making every one jump except blizara who was just shocked. The Alice smiled and Arald grinned and almost shouted ''about time you made it how long have you been there'' '' about 30 minutes before the choosing started ''replied will who looked at blizara and asked ''how strong are you'' ''quite strong'' she replied with a voice that almost rang when she spoke ''I can see you are good at climbing wall and your quite brave so I'll take you as an apprentice if none of the craftsmen will'' he announced with a voice like a whisper that all could hear.

Chapter 2

The next morning will waited in his new cabin for the girl. He had her room ready for her to arrive. 15 minutes before dawn when apprentices are supposed to arrive a knock came from the door. Will said ''come in'' like he did the night before and then blizara entered with a face of unsureness. ''will got up and said ''you came early youngling'' he said in a soft voice she replied with a nod. ''I was not sure how long the cabin was from the castle when I got up so I left early''. '' Very well then you can put you things in that room over there and meet me outside '' will ordered with a tone of comand. in 5 minutes the


End file.
